


Inevitable

by badboy_fangirl



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 05:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badboy_fangirl/pseuds/badboy_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a tight fit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> Post 2x16. So, I've been waiting for this since the premiere of _Suits_. Remarkably it only took 26 episodes to arrive, it was WAY HOTTER than I expected, and then fluffyfrolicker brought gifs to my LJ and the rest is history:
> 
> [](http://smg.beta.photobucket.com/user/americanoutlaw/media/MikeRachel_zps88d2cbee.gif.html)
> 
> Also: I don't think there is ANY fanfiction for these two--or at least I haven't found any. It's all Mike/Harvey and Donna/Harvey. SO HERE'S TO MIKE/RACHEL! [Though this ended up being a lot more angsty on Rachel's end that I expected.]

It's a tight fit.

That nearly makes his head explode. 

He drags Rachel's underwear to the side, his fingers sliding over the slickness that makes him throb painfully. She wants him, wants him, _wants_ him as badly has he wants her, even though she's pissed and he deserves it and if he were her, he wouldn't want anything to do with him ever again. He's inside her so quickly, and she arches her hips in the most welcoming way, her legs sliding around him, and bracing for maximum sensation. His initial thought, though, is that he always wanted this to be slow, and beautiful, and everything Rachel should have.

Rachel deserves so much more than him. She deserves Harvard and candlelight and someone spreading her out on a heart-shaped bed somewhere, not this. Not clothes hanging open and mouths too greedy to find oxygen, and his cock, _completely bare_ , inside her.

He's going to come so fast, because it's just him and _her_ and he's wanted this since the first moment he saw her, really, even though he tried not to. And he's tried not to practically every day since. He tried to make Jenny enough, he tried to make work enough, he tried to make being her friend _enough_ , but none of it was enough, not when Rachel could be like this in his arms, passionate, wild, raw. Not when she could make these sounds and welcome him so voraciously.

"Oh, god," she whispers, fervent, heated, and he wonders if she just realized how this crazy moment has sucked both of their ridiculously smart brains into the vortex of...and then she's clenching, and Mike forgets again; because _holy hell_ , he told Rachel the truth and she slapped the shit out of him, but then kissed him like this was all she ever wanted. The barrier is finally down between them, and she's looking into his eyes as he slides inside her, even when he hesitates, and then as they both come, because her orgasm triggers his; he hears a box crash to the floor on the other side of the shelving unit, and truth be told, he's amazed that they're still standing.

Any moment now it's going to go down, like a huge row of dominoes, taking the next one with it, and the next and the next...

He can feel every little flutter of her around him as the aftershocks rock her. This is not what he imagined, this is not how it should have gone down, but he also knows he's never come that hard before in his life. Obviously a good beating (emotionally, physically) makes for the best sex.

And Rachel. Her beautiful legs bracketing his hips, her arms clenched against his white shirt, her mouth still open and panting next to his ear. "Holy shit," she breathes, and he couldn't agree more. He rubs his face in her hair, and breathes in deeply. He wants her in a bed, desperately.

"That was stupid," she spits out.

He expected that, but maybe he could have at least pulled out before she made the pronouncement.

He eases himself back slowly, his hands under her thighs gently lowering her legs to the floor. Her fingers spasm against his shoulders and when he would move away, she keeps their faces close together. "Mike..." she whispers, and it suddenly registers that she didn't mean _this_ was stupid, just that _they_ are stupid for doing it _here_.

Which, totally, yeah, because he wants round two, and they can't do it here. She kisses him gently, her teeth nibbling on his bottom lip. Then she pushes him back slightly, spins around so he can do up her dress instead of undoing it like he had moments ago, and she fluffs her hair by bending over at the waist and flinging it over her head twice.

He can't take his eyes off her ass, though, and it's not until she turns back to him and gives him a once over, starting with where his pants are still hanging open, that he snaps out of it a little bit. "Get dressed," she says brusquely. "I'll come to your house after work."

She leaves him as he's stuffing his shirt down into his pants. A smile sneaks across his face, and he can't believe that ultimately the worst day of his life is somehow also the best.

He was always going to tell her; it's what he's always wanted.

 

 

She debates with herself for the rest of the day. She can just not go to Mike's. She can just let it be what it was: a moment of insanity, and she can go back to being mad at him for all the stupid shit he's ever pulled, including not actually being a Harvard graduate.

Because really? How in the world has he pulled this off? She knows he's off-the-charts smart, but what about Harvey? Harvey must know.

And that's really why she goes to his house. Because she wants to know about Harvey. And she wants to know if the reason they hadn't done this sooner was just because of that.

She asks him point blank, as soon as she's inside his apartment. He's all smiles, with an arm propped up over her head against the door as he leans in to kiss her. "Does Harvey know about this?" she demands.

She means Harvard, but Mike's answer opens up a whole other avenue. "He can't know I told you the truth, Rachel. He'll kill me. Murder me, totally. And he's already so pissed at me for doing what Jessica said, so I can't tell him you know the truth."

Rachel searches his eyes and then nods. It all snaps into place, very quickly, with that. So she asks another question, "You broke things off with me before, because of this? Because you wanted to tell me?"

His lips whisper over hers as he nods. "And Harvey said I shouldn't. He said the more people know, the more dangerous it becomes, and he's right. He's completely right, but..." He drops her gaze and shakes his head and every tender feeling Rachel has ever had for him floods through her. She'd been keeping it at bay; that afternoon had been about anger and frustration and lust, but now she's looking at his face as he tries to reason his way through it, and the truth of it is unavoidable. 

She has tried not to love Mike Ross for a plethora of reasons, starting with work relationships being a bad idea and ending with boys who lie are the very worst, but none of that has stopped her heart from doing what it damn well pleased.

And her heart wants Mike Ross, good, bad, and ugly. Which, he is indeed all of those things.

"But you matter to me, Rachel," he continues. "You matter more to me than anyone else right now in my life, and I..." He looks back into her face, and glides a hand softly over her cheekbone. "I've wanted to tell you the truth for so long. I've wanted you to know, and I've prayed you'd forgive me when you did know, and I really had no hope at all of that ever happening. But you're here. You're _here_."

_But will you stay?_

It's the question on both of their tongues, and she's not sure she wants him to say it aloud. She's not sure she can answer it in the way he wants.

In the way _she_ wants.

She doesn't say anything, she just sinks her hand into his hair and brings his mouth to hers.

"This time, we'll use a condom," he mutters against her lips.

She nods her head, but figures the damage is already done.

He'll tell her the whole thing later, as they lay in his bed, as his hand plays in her hair. He'll kiss his way down her body, he'll stroke her with his tongue and convince her in new and different ways why his talents have gotten him as far in life as they have.

She'll feel resentment for not being good enough while he pulled (pulls?) off the biggest lie so effortlessly.

She'll think about Louis, and Harvey, and Donna. She'll be orgasming when she realizes Donna knows, and that's why her friend had said little things along the way to guide Rachel to other paths.

But all roads led here, to Mike Ross' bed, to her doing what she's always done: settling for things that make her happy in the moment, but probably won't sustain her in the long run.

Mike drifts off on her shoulder; she stares at the ceiling for a long time before she joins him.

She was always going to sleep with him; it was what she always wanted.


End file.
